twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Beltrius Xaneran
Beltrius Xaneran is a character from the stories of the Interrealm Universe to serve as both a direct and indirect character to the series own universal expansion and setting. She serves for both the Diplomatic Corps. of the Agency and as liaison for the Kingdom of Avalon. Biography Beltrius was born centuries ago on the province of Insula Promorum (The Isle of Apples) on a pre-division Avalon. Being born and raised in a time where most females from the royal houses must keep up certain appearances, in order to be desirable in social gatherings. It's close to arranged marriages in order to secure important relationships between houses and business agreements however the difference is it is for their benefits of the individual than the group. For the Pegasus females of the House of Ganymeade, knowledge and beauty go hand in hand rather than just being beautiful all the time. However in the later years, the beauty portion was taken to the extreme when it was realized that the more powerful men of the other courts prefer women with more than prominent proportions. The women of the house have done this by gaining either gaining massively large breasts, buttocks, muscles or all three. They became known as the house of the "great women" and it has gained them more favors than just brains. Beltrius was no exception since she is a fourteenth generation member of the Xaneran clan that carries that large breast trait giving her large and very ample breasts. However she proves herself more for her prime negotiation and diplomacy skills that helps get the job done better while following the family tradition until the age of division. the modern age and a new kingdom came in with different ideologies that broke the nation into the Kingdom and the Royal Nationstate of Southern Avalon. Since then, Beltrius has grown more fascinated with the new society that has rose from it and occasionally visits it. But her visitations were restricted to only three a year but wants to visit it more. The only way for her to make more visits if she were to become a liaison for the Governor General. Luckily for her, there were open positions but it can only be given to those who here most knowledgeable in Avalonian-Solterran relations. She has took years of study to prepare herself for the entrance exams which were made more in favor to the Kingdom than it is to the State and out of 120 elves, unicorns, Pegasus and goblins that took it, Seven passed through creative answers, or most likely calling out on the unfairness of the test. Those seven went on to become the liaisons of the Governor General, Beltrius is one of them. To the present, Betrius has been a prominent figure in Avalon-Solterra relations until she has been approached by officials from Interrealm to join their division called the Diplomatic Corps. Where her skills can be further expanded to other parallel worlds. But this is added with needed fighting skills and use of her long-dormant magical powers. Today, she works more as a Liaison officer for the diplomatic corps. serving for the Kingdom and the agency as a whole. As for her massive bustline, she has no problem with the shallow-minded fools that see her more for that than her profession. Well it's a good thing her shy exterior hides her terrifying motivations. A result of working in situations between warring nations. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)